User talk:Viliusr
Welcome Hi, welcome to EverybodyEdits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Map.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) this wiki Since there are no active admin on this wiki, and it need a lot of work I'm planning on adopting it. I have worked on many wikis and am also an admin on many, if you have any objections leave a note on my talk page.--Sxerks 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :ignore this for the moment, User:Cool12309 did an adoption request, so if you have any objections to him leave a note on his talk page.--Sxerks 03:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Is this about me? Vilius2001 11:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::no, unless you want to try to adopt this wiki.--Sxerks 15:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why are you writing this on my talk page, if this isn't about me? I'm going to delete this... Vilius2001 20:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::It is somewhat to do with you because you edit on this wiki, when someone adopts a wiki they have to ask any contributors if they have any objections to the adoption.--Sxerks 22:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Villius2001 Hi villius, your doing a great job so far :D Although I'm not an admin, consider my advice please (would've been, it's just a really long story). I'm not so sure you can create a page for yourself because none of the other users have posted themselves up on the wiki. You can keep it if you want, but I suggest moving it to here. Any random wiki contributors can edit regular pages, putting whatever they want on them (called spamming). They get two warnings though. If you move it to your userpage, it will be protected and if they somehow do spam it, they will get banned. — CandD (talk) 17:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you, : I had to edit pages that one wiki cointributor did spam with things like "chis benjamisen sucks he want money he had licked assesss" or "vilus u don edit this page or i suck u dick" or something like that you know... And I couldn't to not edit that. Also, I would like to be a admin sometime, you know... I never been a admin on nowhere (only my wikias)... Vilius2001 (talk) 06:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) world category if a page does not have a valid link to an actual ee world then it is not to put in the world category.--Sxerks (talk) 17:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) thank you! Thanks for posting a info for Bimps he deleted and hcnaged my contents,thanks for leaving him a massage that if he will doing it,he will get week ban :) Sportakus1 (talk) 15:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC)